Batih, Angel Face
by hottyjessy
Summary: About a young arabian princess who, with her friend goes riding in the desert to meet with the Fatrah tribe, the fairies. But what will happen to her when she finds a mysterious gemstone, which when it is touched will send the holder to a different land?
1. Bed Time Stories

_The prince ran forwards and stabbed the vicious beast, and as the sword pierced its emerald green scaled he jumped backwards as the dragon, giving one last terrible cry, burst into flames, as purple as the sky behind the setting sun. The princess ran forwards, embracing her lover and he looked down upon her and turned her face up to his, wiping away her tears and kissing her. After a minute overflowing with pent-up passion and desires, he broke away, and he handed her up onto his beautiful stallion, as black as the night-sky, and together they rode, away into the sunset._

"And they all lived happily ever after, right Sofie?" The little girl curled up by the fire asked.

"Of course they did Maddie, they always do." _If only it were quite so simple in real life, _Madelia's older sister Sofira thought to herself. She smiled at her innocent little sister.

Fathi stamped his small foot. "Maddie all the stories you choose are so soppy! I want to read a REAL story, about fighting wild beasts and the like." Sofie laughed before answering her younger brother.

"But Fathi, that story had lots of dragon fighting in it! Do you remember the big green dragon the prince had to destroy to save the princess?" She smiled at the little boy.

"Oh I supposed so Sofie, but still. Can't we ever read one that's ALL about fighting and stuff?"

"Of course we can angel, tomorrow when you choose. But now it is off to bed for you two, remember you must rise early tomorrow for your lessons." She stood up, brushing her waist-length black curls away from her face, and picked up her little sister and putting her in bed, doing the same with Fathi and then ringing for the nurse-maid, the kind old woman who had nursed Sofie when she was but a brown little baby, Edalene. Parting the embroidered silk curtains she met Edalene as she left.

"Edel dearest, I have put both of the little ones in their beds. I shall leave you to it." She said this with a smile, as both ladies new that this was a difficult deed, to get the two children to relax and float off to the wonderful world of the imagination.

"Thankyou Batih, now you make haste to your chamber, a long day awaits us all tomorrow." Edel had always called Sofie Batih, meaning 'angel heart' in Makarin. Sofie touched her head in respect to the older woman, Edel doing the same out of respect for the Makritania, the Crown Princess, and with that they parted, Edel entering the nursery and Sofie making her way along the corridor to her rooms. She slid the lattice door open, then parting the curtains she entered her room.

This was undoubtedly her favourite place in the palace. She had felt every emotion to be felt within these walls, and her magical hazel orbs shined upon entering and seeing the beautiful sunset, almost as purple as the one she imagined from the story book, through her large windows.

She crossed the room and looked out at the large open spaces of the Taethin desert. The ruddy brown sand seemed to shine in the fading light, the picture was magical to Sofie, and that night as she feel into a deep sleep she dreamt of the magic she could feel.

That morning she rose with the waking sun, in Makrita most did so, the wealthy to attend the Morning Prayer service and the poor to start work on their fields, after praying to small shrines in their homes.

But Sofie rose for neither reason. She dressed quickly in riding dress, a richly dyed green silk shirt and a pair of quite fitted tan-coloured pants that finished mid-calf. She wore a pair of sandals and tied up her curls, then after quickly offering a prayer to Mokai at the small alter in her room, she quickly made her way down to the stables. She passed a tree bearing papna, a large orange fruit that looks remotely like a banana, taking two and biting into one of them, feeling its sweet tang filling her mouth and hitting her eager taste-buds like rain to drought-ridden ground. Creeping up upon the stables, she saw a figure waiting outside. They were of an average height, dressed much the same as her except they wore a shirt of the palest blue.

"Padi", she called softly. The figure turned around and the perfectly straight locks of brown hair moved with her, the lady's hand moving up to brush her fringe from her pretty face, the large brown orbs focusing on Sofie. She was not quite as tall as Sofie, but she was just as beautiful, with the same perfectly honey complexion and perfectly sized lips.

"Sofira, you are late!" Padi said in a tone of mock disgust. "But aha! I see you have brought me a papna! You have redeemed yourself!"

Padi reached for the fruit but Sofie drew her hand away. "Pahana, Pahana, Pahana." She said, using Padi's full name, "always thinking with your stomach!" Although it was very true that Padi loved her food very much, you could not have picked it. She was slim, beautifully curved but with no excess weight about her. Padi pouted prettily and lunged at Sofie, but she had been ready and gracefully ducked away from her attacker. What she was not expecting though, was to have been rammed into not even a second after. Winded, Sofie was knocked to the ground and with Padi sitting triumphantly on top of her; she gave in and surrendered the glowing papna.

Padi stood up quickly and bit into the juicy fruit. "They are nice and ripe now! Mmmm… so where do we ride to today Sofie?" Going for a morning ride was their tradition. They rode through the desert at sunset, to the tribal community about a kilometre away called Fatrah, the Makarin word for fairy. This was a very special tribe, a very special alliance for the Makran kingdom to make as well. The people of the Fatrah tribe, true to their name, were fairies.

_A/N: So how do you like it? Please R&R to let me know! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! I love reviews!_

_I luv all u guys too!_

_Luv always Jess_


	2. Gemstone

_This chapter is dedicated to steffie, u r an absolute legend :P_

_read ballerina after you've read this... its a great story by pearlwalrus_

Sofie and Padi quickly saddled their horses, Sofie's was a large grey stallion named Thunder, and Padi's was a jet black stallion named Night. The two girls brought their horses outside, mounted and began their ride at a walk. As soon as they were clear of the market places and the city slums and through the palace gates, they moved quickly from a walk to a trot, a trot to a canter and then to a gallop. As they whirled along the desert landscape, Sofie felt uplifted, she felt free. It was such an incredible feeling to her, to be surrounded completely by the beautiful yet so very harsh desert landscape, to have the wind in her face and hair and the beautiful sunrise, a giant mixing bowl full of shades of orange, pink, blue, purple and speckled with the occasional cloud.

After the pair had galloped for about a mile, they entered the Fatrah's Tribal lands. A tiny man, who came only up to Sofie's waist, waved to them as he sat on the top of a tree nearby. Padi and Sofie waved back at him, his name was Jimanji, and he was the sentry for the tribe. As the kind old man often informed them, it was an easy task to guide the perimeter, thanks to all the magick which lay on the borders of their land. All he really had to do was if he felt one of the spells detect an intruder, he would magick himself to that spot and if need be, make the campsite invisible, just another uninteresting mile of desert.

Presently as the girls arrived, seeing Jimanji there they new all was well. Riding on they soon came into view of the campsite and slowed down to a canter, and coming closer to a trot, then to a walk. Walking their horses over to the well, both girls hopped down and tethered them to a nearby post. Many of the littlest fairy children had come to observe these strange creatures by now, even though the pair were frequent visitors to their camp the young folk still paid special attention to them.

As Sofie began to make her way to the tent of the Fatrah elders, Padi reached into her pockets and held out some sweets to the fairies. As usual, she was pounced on and soon every little one was chewing, sucking or munching their way through a chocolately, sticky toffee or fudge, and then Padi too began to walk over to the Elder's tent, hastening her pace to a jog so she could catch up with Sofie.

As she came to the door of the tent, she whirled around to see a dark figure melting into the shadows. All the while as she had made her way across the campsite she had felt as though she had been watched, and just now had confirmed her suspicions. About to pursue her follower, Padi ran up to her.

"Let's go inside Sofie. Is something wrong? What is it?" Padi looked over to the spot Sofie was staring at, wondering what on earth could enthral her friend so in such an ordinary space.

"Oh, it's nothing Padi" Sofie said, not wanting to alarm her friend. "Let's go inside, the elders will be wondering where we are." Sofie then parted the opening to the tent, and moved inside, touching her head in respect to the inhabitants. Padi followed her a moment later, taking one last look at the spot which seemed to worry her friend so. Upon entering, she too touched her head in respect. There were four elders of the Fatrah clan and they, knowing the best for the tribe, were the leaders. Closest to the girls was an old man named Ouea, which means wisdom in Makarin. His long silver beard touched the floor but his piercing blue eyes bore into the soul of the princess and her companion. Next to him sat Yenka, the friendliest of them all. The old woman sat cross-legged on a pillow, as did the rest of them, and smiled at her visitors, her beautiful green eyes welcoming as always. Then there was Poytor, the grumbler of the group. He could always find something to complain about and happily did so as often as he could. Then the final member of the group was Iere, a quiet old woman, who seldom said much but when she did her opinion was the most valued of them all. She led the clan, being the oldest one there.

At a motion from Yenka, the two took their seats and began with some pleasantries. They moved on to talk about the state of the oasis, any intelligence the fairies may have received that could benefit the people of Makra and finally, as a plate of Biro, or dried Gutar, a small sweet and fleshy fruit encased in a tough peel, was passed around the circle they were discussing the nearby kingdom of Koravi, whose crown prince, Motatiaro, was currently on his was from his home town to visit the Makran Palace for a week or so. Matty, as he was known to Padi and Sofie, Sofie and Padi had grown up together and were the best of friends. In fact, Padi had worked out long ago that Matty was falling for Sofie, although Sofie herself had no idea. Padi thought it to be a match made in heaven, and secretly she could not wait for the day Sofie worked it all out, although she knew it would hurt to be the odd one out, and have Sofie move away to Koravi.

Snapping back to reality, out of her pleasant day dream, she found that the meeting was breaking up, and good byes were being said.

Touching her head as she mentioned each name, Sofie was farewelling the Elders. "Farewell Iere, Yenka, Poytor, Ouea. I shall see you all again soon. Dharsha." Dharsha was the traditional Fatrah goodbye, it was used as a wish for the person's good health, prosperity and a want to see them again soon. Padi also said her goodbyes and the duo exited the tent.

Walking across the tribe, Sofie was wary of the shadows, and kept an eye and an ear out for anything unusual. She saw and heard nothing. Puzzled, she walked along side Padi and the two untied their horses and set out, back across the desert.

Padi had noticed her friend's odd behaiviour, and questioned her about it. "Sofie, are you alright? You seem to be acting oddly, you seem distant. Has this got anything to do with what happened outside the elder's tent earlier?" She watched her friend's face as Sofie answered.

"You know Padi, the whole time I was walking through the Fatrah camp, I felt like I was being watched. Then when I looked around as I came to the Elder's tent, I saw something, a movement in the shadows."

"Do you think that it was a person? Could it have been an animal of sorts?" Padi was puzzled by her friend.

"No, I don't think so. It was too big a movement. And why would an animal have been lurking in the shadows?"

"Of that I have no idea. Why did you not tell me of this before?" But Sofie did not answer her because something caught her eye. "What is it Sofie?"

Sofie pointed, and Padi could see a glimmer in the desert sand. "Let us go and see what that is. A glimmer like that comes from a jewel only, and why would a gem be in the desert?" with that she began to turn her stallion to pursue the odd gleam. Padi followed close behind.

Looking over her saddle, Sofie quickly dismounted and moved over to the gem, with Padi close behind. She knelt down to see that it flashed so many different colours Sofie could not keep track. It was definitely a magickal item and she felt drawn to it. Feeling Padi leaning over her shoulder, she picked it up cautiously. All of a sudden, an eerie laughter began to fill the air and the wind picked up dramatically. Padi tried to scream but found her voice caught in her throat. Feeling Sofie collapse under her, she blacked out.

_A/N: So do you like it? I tried to write a cliffy but you're going to have to tell me whether it worked or not! Please R&R guys!_

_To my wonderfully fantastic reviewers…_

_Iloveme2815: thankyou so much! By the way I like ur name :P_

_Beavergirl: I updated the other one too ellie.. now u have to!_

_Masked Dragonfly 0926: Thankyou so much, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the support!_

_Pearlwalrus: thnx steffie.. I updated first so now u've gotta! _

_Hottie: lol loz… weve got French 2moz ew feral_

_Iridescent mists: thankyou so much for the encouragement! I'm so glad you like them!_

_BixentaNdraste: thankyou as well! _

_Thanks heaps to all of my reviewers, I have been so thrilled with the fantastic amounts of support and compliments I have been given! but if you do find something that needs improving, please tell me because I can only get better!_

_Love always_

_R&R_

_Jess_


	3. Flashing mirrors and Creaking doors

_Oh my goodness, my head! _Sofie woke to a terrible headache and a great urge to vomit. Looking quickly around the room, she saw a bowl in the corner and groggily ran over to it and emptied the contents of her stomach. _What happened? _Remembering the gemstone, and the desert, _oh no where is Padi! I have to find her! What on earth was that stone any way? Magick. _Feeling desperate and terribly anxious about the fate of her friend, she slowly got up and ran over to the door, banging hard on it. After a few minutes, realizing that it was hopeless she collapsed onto the floor in tears. _This is so hopeless! Sofie, get a grip! Nothing is hopeless unless you make it so. Now get up! _

Standing slowly, she dried her eyes and looked around her small room. It was a circular shape, and as she walked over to the small window, she looked out to a thick forest, so green it seemed very strange to her, used to the reds and oranges of the desert. It seemed that her room was at the top of a tower, a very high one at that. _No hope of climbing down then. Pity._

Looking up at the roof, as if it would offer her some inspiration, she noticed a long strip of mirror which hemmed the room. _That's odd. Why would you put a mirror that high up? _Staring at it some more, Sofie noticed that it flashed with odd colours, not very noticeable unless you stared, but definitely flashes of colour that to her seemed, very vaguely familiar, but she could not place where from. She shivered, just looking at the mirror gave her an odd sensation that some one was watching her every move. Quickly moving on, she walked to the small closet, opening its ornately carved door to reveal a full length dress, patterned very much in the Strackin style.

It had elbow length sleeves, puffing out in a flush of lace at the hem. The material was muslin, soft and light. It had a low neckline, so low that Sofie would not have worn it herself, but it seemed she had no option in these circumstances. She had to admit that her captor had impeccable taste, the dress was streaked with gold paint, and the patterns were of red, orange, pink and purplish tones. Sofie noticed also that it had a corset to go with it, and she frowned. _What kind of person is this? One who would capture me in such a brutal manor and then provide me with such beautiful clothing. Very strange. _

However strange it may have been, she changed into a fresh breast band and loin cloth, pulling on the dress but not the corset. She then sat down on her bed and put on the beautifully embroidered slippers. _This must have all cost a fortune, all the more strange. First that beautiful gemstone, next the flashing mirror and now such expensive clothing. _She moved over to the dresser and, opening the draws, she found a brush and a gold ribbon. She brushed her beautiful black curls but let them hang loose around her slim shoulders, using the ribbon to frame her forehead, tying it around her head, behind her ears.

She sat in her chair, trying to hypothesize why she might be here and what kind of a spell might have been on that gem. _But wait! That's the answer! That is where I have seen those flashes before, the gemstone. It must be the mark of a sorcerer, a very powerful one at that. But they are only flashes, so he must be getting older. Or perchance they have been disguised on purpose? _Beginning to pace, she heard a knock on the door.

Padi felt terrible. She had not the slightest idea where she was, her eyes were red from crying, and all she wanted to do was find Sofie, _if she is not already dead, _and get out of here. She had gotten up and she too had felt a great need to empty her stomach, and had done so rather unceremoniously in the corner of the room. She then had bathed her face with the water left, and washed her mouth out, spitting the water out of the window near her bed. She laughed ruefully as she thought how it might land on some noble lady, dressed up in a ridiculously big dress trimmed in lace and diamonds.

She had already established that she was in a castle; the gardens looked grand enough to be that of a palace as well. But the place had an eerie feeling about it, one of desertion and isolation. Padi had not heard or seen another soul, even though she had sat and stared out of the window for a great deal of time. From the direction of the sun, she thought it to be almost noon and she was beginning to feel the pangs of hunger that seconded this theory.

Standing up, she once more surveyed her room. It was circular, and it looked to be in a tower, looking out of the windows anyway. Looking up at the roof, something new caught her eye, something she had not noticed before. Padi noticed that there was a long strip of mirror, mildly flashing different colors, that circled around the room. _Queer, very queer! _Silently Padi also cursed herself for not taking the Magickal arts class that Sofie had taken; _doubtless she could discern some information from all of this! Damn!_

Sitting down, head in her hands, Padi tried to recall any imformation that Sofie had told her about the arts. _Each magick has a different colour depending on the wizard. But why would their be so many? Oh yes, the more colours or the brighter they are, the more powerful the enchanter. Those flashes are not very bright. But they are many different colours. _Just then, she heard a knock on her door, and as it slowly creaked open, she jumped up and stared reverently at it. What she saw made her gasp with fright.

_A/N: Oooo.. a bit of a cliffy guys! R&R please! I won't update again until I have at least 15 reviews… so review, review, review!_

_To my oh so brilliant reviewers:_

_Pearlwalrus: omg steffie I agree entirely. GO THE JEWELS! Hehehe my spelling not fab lol… cut me some slack. Btw I cant find the new chappie of Ballerina… oh well. Omg tim dunc and I played SUCH a good prank on ellie, remind me to tell u about it 2morrow! Btw I have a b'day pressie for you!_

_Masked Dragonfly 0926: Hey thanks heaps, and yeah so do I, I don't know where it came from though lol. Hope this one is better aswell._

_BeaverGirl: Thanks for your advice ellie, I hope you like this one!_


	4. New Friends

Sofie had been close to fainting at the horrible sight of what she had gathered to be the almost sole occupant of the castle, the possessor of the many coloured magic. The magician wore a long black robe, brushing the floor, looking as though it had seen better days. He also wore a tall hat to match, perhaps to enlarge his dwarfed form.

His crooked nose was impossibly long, curving around until almost in his mouth. His teeth, if they were there, were yellow and rotting, making his breath smell foul. The old man's thin lips were curved into a sly smirk, and he aimed this directly at Sofie.

"Well, well, well, what ever have we here?" He edged closer to her, making her shrink back until her back hit the hard stone wall. He reached out one twisted hand and touched her now pale cheek, and laughed menacingly, she winced at the sound.

"A young lady, no, a young _princess_, who has found her way into my clutches," Sofie had cringed at the word princess. _He knows who I am! _

The magician continued his poetic speech, "What ever shall we do with this intruder? Let me think…" Sofie had finally recovered enough from her state of shock at his appearance to put on a brave face and reply to her captor.

"Pray sir, do not take the notion into your head that _I _choose to be here." Looking straight at him, she met his eyes when suddenly a sharp pain came over her and she fell to the ground.

The magician laughed, "My eyes hold more power than can be imagined, young princess." He bent down, lifting her chin with one knarled hand. He said again, in a soft voice, with his face so close that she could barely stay conscious for the stink of his repulsive breath, "My dear, do not fight me. I am much too powerful for you. Instead, comply with my requests and all shall be well for you and your pretty friend." Standing up slowly, his ancient voice became louder. "I shall see you again soon." He began to leave, when Sofie, from her crumpled position on the floor, quietly addressed him.

"Sir, I was wondering how long I have been unconscious for. And the time now please."

He glared at her. "Here, the time is of no consequence. It is odd to me that you should ask for such information, because I could not tell you myself the correct hour. Here you can tell the time by the sun, or not at all!"

Sofie was surprised, who did not function without the time? _We must really be in the middle of nowhere then._ "Sir, one last thing. I find that I am incredibly hungry. At what h-" remembering herself, she rephrased her question, "When is dinner time?"

He laughed menacingly. "Gillespe will bring it to you shortly. Savour it."

He left the room without another word, leaving Sofie to ponder what on earth was happening to her.

Padi sat waiting for the slave Gillespe to come back with her dinner. She had very nearly screamed at the sight of the horrible magician and her opinion had improved little than it had to begin with. She was angry, she still had no idea where she was and what she was doing here. She estimated that it had been a couple of hours since the lord of the manor had come to visit her, as the room was now bathed in the brilliant colors of twilight and the sun had just dipped below the horizon.

Her throat hurt from yelling, her hands hurt from banging on the door and her feet hurt from stamping and pacing around the room. To begin with it had felt good to have something to do, but now it just seemed more hopeless than ever. _Oh whatever am I to do! _She delved deeper into her memory, thinking of anything that she could possibly do to escape. Lost in thought, she did not hear the knock on the door and subsequently was startled when the door open ed and a young man of about twenty years old entered, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Ma'am I have brought you some repast." He had a heavy Stackrin accent, and the lock of hair which had fallen into his stormy blue eyes was of a sandy brown color, confirming that he was stackrin. He looked up from the cold stone and his eyes widened when he looked at the beautiful young lady in front of him and his mouth opened slightly. "C-cold I am afraid." Padi smiled at him and replied gently.

"Thankyou, I fear I am so hungry it will not matter if it is cold or not!" As she smiled at him she could see that he was becoming less nervous, but he was still standing in the doorway tray in hand.

"Where would you like it?" He began to move towards the window sill but Padi stopped him.

"No, just bring it here please; I would like to eat on my bed if that's ok." He redirected himself and brought it over to her, and as he put it down next to her and straightened, she caught his eye. _This may be my best chance to find out something about Sofie! _She thought quickly. "Stay, talk with me while I eat please. The company would mean an enormous amount to me."

He looked very awkward, but in the end pulled up a chair and sat down with her.

"I am sorry ma'am, I am not sure whether I am allowed to stay or not."

"By all means I think it will be allowed. I am lonely and am desirous of a friendly face." She smiled warmly at him. "Now pray tell, what is your name? And do not, I beg you! Continue to call me ma'am. I am not madam and I would be much more comfortable if you just called me Padi."

"Uh, ok then m- Padi." Padi grinned at his mistake and bobbed her head to look over the tray with glee.

"I must thank you for bringing me such wonderful food! I am so hungry I could eat a horse! You must excuse my manners as I am to hungry for them to matter presently."

He smiled amusedly at her and shook his head. _He is loosening up a little. Finally!_ "Padi if you think I take any stock by manners you must be sadly mistaken! I have never grown up worrying about such nonsense as manners at all."

Padi was impressed by this little speech, but found it hard to imagine life without tutors and etiquette and the worry of offending any ant who crawled the thickly carpeted floors. "Really? I do find that hard to imagine indeed! So where did you grow up… I am sorry but I never caught your name."

"Oh don't be, I never said it. My name is George, George Jettson."

_A/N: Sorry about the wait! I really ran out of ideas for this one… but it also took you lot a long time to review 5 times! Anyways replies to my fantastic reviewers:_

_BeaverGirl: thanks ellie. But you must admit it was VERY funny! We gotta go to the movies soon with both of them:P_

_Masked Dragonfly 0926: haha you wish! That cliffy will stay there until the end of time :D_

_Pearlwalrus: So glad u like it stefbob lol_

_LadyVampyre: thanks a lot of bunches! And I promise I will read your story as soon as I get around to it! Im sure its absolutely fab and I will get there ASAP!_

_Luv u all_

_R&R_

_Jess xoxo_


	5. Back at home

Prince Motatiaro's POV

Using one large tanned hand to brush the thick black locks of wavy hair from his face, Matty thought hard about what he was going to do. _So they both have disappeared. But the search parties have been out all day! Not a single trace! _He thumped the wall in frustration as he realized that they were completely out of ideas. _Not even the Fatrah elders could trace them! Sofie, Padi, WHERE ARE YOU! _

Matty was lost in thought. It seemed like such a hopeless situation, yet two girls, _no; one rich noble lady and one PRINCESS _could not just disappear like that!

_But why would someone take them? Sofie is a princess, but surely you would not go to such pains as this, making two girls _disappear, _just for a simple ransom! It has to be more complex than that!_

So the young prince decided to start from the beginning again, drifting off into recollections of his arrival at the palace.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Matty looked around from on top of his big grey stallion and could see instantly that something was not right. Leaning down to grab a passing stable boy, he questioned him over the upheaval that he was witnessing. Looking increadibly scared, the small boy, who could not have been more than 9 years of age, answered him. "Sir, the princess and her lady are missing sir."_

_Matty was shocked. "The princess is missing?" the boy nodded cautiously. "Which one?"_

"_Your highness, Princess Sofira, and her lady Pahana Balancia" seeing the Prince's expression change to one of mingled anger and confusion, the boy backed away a little._

"_But when? And for how long?"_

"_Sir, they left this early this morning, with the sunrise and they have not been seen since. They went to attend to the Fatrah elders, as they usually do, your majesty. But then when they did not return at the 11th hour, His Majesty sent riders out to the Fatrah to question them about her highness's presence. The Watcher, Jimanji told them that they had not seen or heard from the pair since they had departed this from the Fatrah Camp this morning at around the 10th hour. No-one has seen them since, many merchant trains and other passers through have been questioned by the King's soldiers._

_No trace of the girls has been found. I am sorry, but this is the extent of my knowledge."_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Matty had then given the boy his horse to stable and charged off in search of his majesty, but unfortunately the king only confirmed what the boy had said. No more was known.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair and stared angrily out the window. There was so much hustle and bustle, yet still nothing was coming of it. He was so frustrated, knowing that his beloved Sofie and Padi were most likely in trouble, yet there is nothing he could do.

_Where are they? _He asked himself for the fifth time that minute. _Sofie, Padi, please! Where have you disappeared too?_

_A/N: Hey everyone_

_Sorry I took so long to update, and sorry it is so short! But I promise a long chapter to make up for it next time!_

_Replies to reviewers:_

_Masked Dragonfly 0926:_ _ thanks a lot and im sorry this is a short chapter!_

_Pearly: lol stef u can keep ur franckensence ect im still alive :D_

_Thanks everyone_

_Btw if you have time check out mine and Pearl Walrus's stories under our combined name third class leper (lol don't ask a joke from science), we currently have one going called the undefined_

_Now click that little blue button and I promise I wont make you wait as long for the nxt chapter!_

_Thanks a bunch_

_R&R hottyjessy_


	6. The Cold Shoulder

"You are not Gillespe?" Padi was not surprised by his reply, she had imagined Gillespe to be an old man, much like the magician himself. She had been dreading meeting another like him, initially she had been surprised that such a young person lived, so isolatedly in a castle like this.

He looked amused. "Padi, how could you think such a thing?" He grinned lopsidedly at her. "Gillespe is a nice old man, but very old, and deaf, quite mouldy really." This likeness drew a laugh from Padi, she was warming to this Jettson fellow. He calmed her, having been so on edge, worried for Sofie, for herself, for her family, for their horses, and the list goes on.

She smiled at him, truly feeling somewhat happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I wonder what dear old Gillespe would say to that?" Padi asked amusedly.

"My dear, he would not hear it!" Padi giggled at this, timidly at first and then laughed out right. She could feel a little of the stress and anxiety flow away from her presently, she felt she could forget a little of the past few day's events. Just for a moment. The feeling was indescribable.

Sofie felt her stomach rumbling. Dinner was long past, and Sofie found herself hungry again. _Damn it! Dinner must not have been more than a few hours past, thought it feels like a life time. What on earth am I to do!_

She pulled herself off her bed and began to think strategically about why the magician wanted her so much. Her father had always said, _people are never unpredictable when it comes down to it. You can read them like a book, you just need to know the call number._ It had been a favourite of his.

So she began at the beginning. _I am a princess. He wants a ransom? No, no why go to such complex measures for gold. Our treasures are not as great as those of Makra or Kyrania. Does he want to get to father? But our military power is not as great as other places, our influence is minimal compared to that of Stackrya. What does Mackra have that nowhere else does? She thought back to the image of the magician. His crooked nose, his rotting teeth. His worn clothes, and the yellowy-green tinge to his ancient skin. _Sofie put her head in her hands. She visualised him one last time, feeling she had missed something. _His knarled and wart-covered hands. Yellowy-green like the rest of him. _Suddenly Sofie jumped. "But of course," she exclaimed, "the colour of his skin! That is not natural, but what would make it change like that? _Endoramous Cartabloumon!"_

The sun was shining brightly through the thin curtains in Padi's bedroom and she felt better than she had yesterday, for something quite incredible had returned to her.

Hope.

Finding a friend in this foreign place had boosted her confidance, their chances of busting out of this blasted place.

She pulled herself out of bed and let down her long hair, reaching for the comb on her bedside table and combing it through, then braiding it.

She pulled on some clothes and went and sat by her window, which had become a habit in recent times. First of all to see if that was a plausible way of escaping, but more now because she longed to see Makra. She told herself that she was being ridiculous, but she could not help but look out that window and pinch herself, maybe this was all a dream?

She leaned out her window, thinking about how it would feel to fly. _Wonderful, I expect. I would be free, nothing could hold me back. _She began to imagine herself soaring over the clouds, over the tree tops and away from this dreaded place. _Oh, what I would give!_ But the scraping pulled her away from her childish delights, and she whirled around to see who it was who entered her room. Dreading seeing the crooked nose of the magician again, she was relived to find it was none other that George Jettson himself.

Swatting an impatient sandy curl out of his face, he focused on Padi and smiled forcedly at her. She returned the favour, and he moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning ma'am, I have brought you some breakfast."

_What ever is the matter with him? Oh no, I am sure last night was discovered, and he was in trouble over it._

Setting the tray down on the small desk, he then made to leave.

"No, wait! Would you mind staying with me again? I do hate so to eat on my own."

George's smile vanished. "Ma'am, I am afraid I can do no such thing. What I did yesterday was a mistake, and I am deeply sorry that I led you to believe that I would be continuing my folly." Padi's mouth dropped open like the muscles had all of a sudden gone walk-abouts. "I bid you good day." He continued his journey to the door, and Padi recovered from her state of shock just in time to stop him from leaving.

"Good sir, wait!" She jumped up from the seat and crossed the room quickly. She looked up at him, a slightly puzzled but more desperate expression on her face, meeting his eyes as she spoke. "Please, I am sick with worry, before you depart, please, I beg of you, give me news of my friend. I know nothing, she could be dead!" To her great surprise, a single tear, a pearl of feeling that could no longer be contained, escaped her eye. His stony expression changed to that of one who was pained, and Padi understood that he must have been in great trouble from the night before. _So that is why he is back to Ma'am again as well I suppose. _Not really expecting an answer, Padi turned away and began to slowly make her way to her bed, so she could cry in peace.

The reply made her start.

"Miss, she is alive and well." It took all of Padi's strength not to jump for joy. _Sofie was alive!_

_A/N: sorry about the wait everyone, hope you like it!_

_Replies to reviewers:_

_BeaverGirl: lol thanks ellie. Yes I know, it is supposed to be exotic!_

_LadyVampyre: Thanks a lot._

_Dragonfly: lol ilsi, im glad you think so! (don't ask me why you said it, I really cant imagine saying the same to you! Btw, hurry up and update Vennezia. I was really enjoying it!) NO WAY MATTY IS NOT SOFIES BROTHER! Lol read the first chapter again and then tell me if you think Matty is sofies brother still. Just so you know, Matty is short for **Motatiaro.** Don't ask me how, it just is. Luv ya angel_

_Awesum guys, hope you all update your stories soon_

_And that your enjoying this one!_

_Luv ya all heaps_

_R&R (come on you know you want too)_

_Jess ooo_


End file.
